


Dangerous

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, F/F, Pre-Canon, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “There’s something dangerous about you, Enoshima-chan,” Celestia Ludenberg said lightly, as she refilled their teacups. She said it so casually, as if she were talking about something so mundane, like the weather.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 25





	Dangerous

“There’s something dangerous about you, Enoshima-chan,” Celestia Ludenberg said lightly, as she refilled their teacups. She said it so casually, as if she were talking about something so mundane, like the weather. 

Junko just barely managed not to flinch at the words. Her mind scrambled to think of what she had said during this hour-long tea party to earn such words, but ultimately came up with nothing. So, gently plucking the ornately-decorated cup, she asked, “What do you mean by that, Celes-chan?”

Celestia shrugged. “I just sense your hiding something. You see, I’ve become quite good at detecting lies over the years, and I can smell liar all over you, Enoshima-chan. You act like the perfect little model, but you got secrets, don’t you, Enoshima-chan?” When Junko didn’t immediately say anything, a thin, satisfied smile crawled across Celestia’s face, as she said, “I’m right, aren’t I?”

Junko started at Celestia’s probing red eyes for a moment when suddenly, some giggles bubbled out of her throat. 

“Upupupupu~!”

Celestia’s smile melted into a frown. Narrowing her eyes, she said, “What is so funny?”

Sobering up and waving a dismissive hand, Junko said, “I’m afraid you’ve become paranoid, Celes-chan.” Voice teasing and light, she added, “Just because you’re a terrible person doesn’t mean everyone else secretly is too.” 

A small smile returned on Celestia’s face again. Eyes glinting, Celestia said, “You may fool everyone else, Junko Enoshima, but you don’t me. One day, I will see your dark side.” 

“Be careful what you wish for, Celestia-chan,” Junko warned ominously, her lips twitching upwards when she saw triumph light up Celestia’s face. 

“Of course, Enoshima-chan,” Celestia said, her voice sickly sweet. 

The rest of the tea party went smoothly after that. Conversation resumed to more normal topics, the two of them talking about Tsumugi Shirogane, a student of Hope’s Peak who was amazing at making outfits and gossiping about various other classmates. Finally, after enough time had passed, Junko finished the rest of her tea, set her teacup down, and announced, “This was a lovely session as ever, Celes-chan, but I have a photoshoot to go to.” 

“No worries, Enoshima-chan. I had an amazing time,” Celestia said as Junko rose to her feet and got her stuff ready. 

Once she had everything she needed, Junko pranced over to where Celestia was sitting and leaned down to press a quick peck to Celestia’s painted lips, saying, “Bye-bye, Celes-chan! Thank you for the tea!”

“Goodbye, Enoshima-chan,” Celestia said with a polite dip of her head.

As soon as she was away from earshot though, Junko’s mind crawled back to their conversation earlier, and before she knew it, laughs were escaping her mouth. She was laughing so hard, tears were collecting at her eyes. Wiping them away, she thought, ‘Oh Celes-chan, you have no idea just how right you are.”

Looking back, Junko murmured out loud, “Oh Celes-chan, I will miss you when you’re gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Celestia Ludenberg!!!
> 
> I always thought it'd be cool if either she or Kirigiri knew something was up with Junko before the Despair Incident and I decided to play with this idea. Hopefully you enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, critique is appreciated!


End file.
